


Just Us And A Bottle Of Tequila

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drunk Jemma Simmons, Drunk Skye | Daisy Johnson, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, POV Jemma Simmons, Season/Series 02, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Skye and Jemma get a rare moment where things just seem normal again, and they share a few shots of tequila to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us And A Bottle Of Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is set somewhere in season 2 (I haven't gotten to see all of it yet, so just pick a point towards the later end after Skye has gotten her powers but before Jemma disappears at season's end) and was written for my good friend **sideofrawr** who had wanted some Skye/Jemma fic. Please enjoy!

“I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”

Jemma picked up her shot of tequila, smirking at Skye. It was strange, getting used to the new dynamic between all of them and Skye's new powers and everything, but they were settling back into their old friendship again after what seemed like an awfully long time. So much had happened, so much had changed, but it was nice that there was a moment that they could be...normal.

“On the contrary, it is the absolute truth,” Jemma said, tipping the shot back into her mouth. It was nice to just relax. “I really did streak through Oxford absolutely starkers.”

Skye’s face screwed up in confusion as she shook her head. “You couldn’t have been much more than a kid, though,” she said.

Jemma tried to keep the smirk on her face and then she let a giggle escape. “Well, all right, I might have been a _tad_ deceitful. I was only three at the time.”

“I knew it!” Skye said, her head going back as she started to laugh. Jemma had to admit, she’d missed this. Ever since Ward had been shown as a traitor and HYDRA had been exposed, her whole world had shifted on its axis and it just seemed to be one thing after another going wrong or just...well, just not going right, she supposed. Moments like this were rare and she was going to treasure them. She watched as Skye slammed back her shot and then filled their glasses back up. “Oh, this is good tequila.”

“Quite excellent,” Jemma agreed. “Trust...” She trailed off. “Who got it?”

“I did,” Skye said. “I’m not much of a drinker, but tequila I know. It comes from spending time in Los Angeles.” She picked up her shot. “What’s your usual poison?”

“I don’t usually imbibe,” Jemma said. “But I thought tonight I would make an exception. It’s been a long time since we spent time like this.”

“It has been, hasn’t it?” Skye asked, tipping her head back to have her shot. When she set her glass down she looked over at Jemma. “I missed you. I mean, I know you’ve probably missed Fitz more, but with everything being all different I’ve missed you.”

“No, I’ve missed you as well, Skye,” she said quietly. It was true, she missed the closeness that she and Fitz had shared, but she missed the closeness that she and Skye had shared. She had felt like quite the outsider as of late, in so many ways. She had her own shot and then played with the glass for a moment. “Things won’t be the same, I suppose. Things are changing and they’ll all be so bloody different.”

“Well, that’s the way of the world,” Skye said with a shrug. “If it stayed the same, you’d never have gone in the field. I’d never have helped Mike. We’d never have met.”

“That would have been a damn shame, I suppose,” Jemma said. “You are truly a good woman.”

“You think so?” Skye asked, tilting her head slightly. 

Jemma nodded, lifting her head to look up at her. “You are honestly one of the best people I’ve ever met. It’s been an honour to call you my friend.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve always thought you were magnificent and kinda cute myself,” Skye said before realizing what she said, and then her eyes widened in horror. “Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?”

“I believe you did, yes,” Jemma said, her own eyes slightly wider than they had been and her mouth open. Had...had Skye just admitted she found her attractive? Not that she hadn’t entertained thoughts like that about Skye on occasion but she’d never have had the brass ones to actually _voice_ them. “If you didn’t mean it, though, I understand.”

Skye eyed the bottle of tequila, then poured herself another shot and slammed it back. “No. No, I absolutely meant it. You’re quite cute, Jemma. Very _very_ cute.”

Jemma felt herself warm at the compliment. “I suppose the same could be said for you, Skye. You are quite attractive yourself.”

“Yeah?” Skye asked, grinning at her, the smile like a nine hundred watt light bulb shining towards her, with all the warmth directed at her. She’d never seen it towards Ward, towards Triplett, towards Fitz, and she felt so honoured by that. Skye moved then to sit next to her and rested her head on her shoulder. “I would kiss you, but we’re drunk and it’s probably not a good idea. We might regret it.”

“We might,” Jemma said with a slight nod. “Or we might not.”

“Well, if I kiss you, I don’t want to regret it,” she said. "I’ve done too much I regret. I don’t want to regret that. But I’d like to be close, and keep talking. Can we do that?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jemma said. “Though perhaps we could go someplace more comfortable? I swear I’ll remain on my best behaviour if you remain on yours.”

Skye chuckled a bit and then nodded against Jemma’s neck. “Deal.” The two of them got up and made their way away from the table and the booze, staying close. She didn’t know what to expect, but whatever it was, she was sure it was going to be interesting.


End file.
